


Please Threaten Me With A Good Time

by Hokee



Series: The Tails of Dundee [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, Harry just wants to take care of Severus, M/M, Messy hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: After an incident at work, Harry now has plenty of free time. What better way to spend that time than annoying Severus into taking care of himself?And if he has ulterior motives? Well, only he would be the one to know.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Tails of Dundee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Please Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short drabble of Harry annoying Severus into letting him braid his hair, it has since grown into domestic fluff. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Iktomi, Oli, and Mags for helping me with the betaing and cheerleading!

Harry lounged on the scratchy couch, bored out of his skull. He was off work for a week, mainly due to an accident that was so  _ not _ his fault, no matter what others might say. How was he supposed to know crocodiles don't mix well with certain types of magic? It's not like they mentioned that in any classes at Hogwarts. He prodded at the red bite marks on his arm, thankful that this wasn't the first time the department had had to deal with a crocodile in a magically-induced rage. Weird that it happened twice though.  _ Note to self: don't 'Accio' the crocodile.  _

Harry moaned out a sigh and flopped over onto his stomach clutching tight to the green monstrosity that was Severus's throw pillow. He really needed to slowly start upgrading Severus's furniture, since if he had any say, he would be staying over a lot more often, maybe even permanently. 

He glanced around the dimly lit room, his eyes landing on the lit fireplace as it bounced shadows off the stone walls. The staff quarters at Hogwarts were always impeccable, but the Professors provided their own furniture, something to do with Dumbledore not wanting to stifle creativity or something.

His eyes followed the shadows, entranced, as they danced over the thick wooden bookshelves overfilled with old scrolls and tomes. Compared to the patchy couch he was currently laying on, the bookshelves seemed to be made for a fairy tale castle and where it seems a lot of money had been spent. Silver adornments littered the dark oak and there were grand curls that seemed to hold some kind of gem looking light source in a claw-like sconce at the top. It was probably used for late-night reading of some kind. 

Besides the bookshelves, there was a thin woollen rug that laid in front of the fire and a set of ornate drawers on either side of the couch. Finishing off the furniture that was within his eyesight were some wooden chairs and a table that Harry knew for a fact wobbled to the left with just the slightest bit of pressure. 

Maybe Severus wouldn't notice if he brought in a giant plush rocking chair. And if he did, well, he knew of a few ways that he could distract the older man. Some La-Z-Boys did tend to have a vibrating feature after all. He could probably find a way around the restrictions of technology surrounding Hogwarts. Perhaps a vibrating charm of some sort?

Harry sighed loudly once again and his eyes flew to the closed door to his right. When nothing happened he flipped to his knees and popped his head over the back of the couch to stare harder at the wooden door. He let out an even louder sigh. How hard was it to get the attention he was rightfully owed? He never knew Potions took so long to brew until he had a lover who practically lived and breathed the subject. He stretched lazily, not unlike a bored cat, and his eyes fell on the shelf that held little knick-knacks and tiny potion bottles. Maybe if he touched-

The wooden door slammed open and Harry smiled brightly at Severus. The man scowled and threw him a suspicious look and Harry couldn't have that. 

"Finally! I thought you would be in there all day!" Harry twisted back to sitting properly when Severus entered the living area proper.

"Unlike  _ some _ layabouts, there are those of us who do have work to be done." Severus's pointed words were only emphasized by the stern look in his dark eyes. Harry bit back the flash of arousal, he had such pretty eyes.

Said eyes rolled when Harry let out an undignified whinge. "But it's the weekend…you don't have to teach today."

"No." Severus agreed. "But there is still grading to be done as well as Potions to be prepared."

Despite his previous words, Severus sat down at the other end of the couch with a small groan.

"Y'know, I could move the couch from my place into here." Harry laid down on his back and pushed his socked feet into the side of Severus's thigh, rubbing in little circles.

"We have talked about this before, have we not?" Severus gripped Harry's toes halting the movement.

"I'm practically living here already, why not make it official?" Harry was back onto his knees and was suddenly in Severus's space. He could feel the warmth the man gave off seeping into his clothes. Harry just wanted to snuggle into that warmth, glare be damned.

Harry leaned closer to Severus's ear, tongue following the helix down to nibble on the pale lobe. "C'mon. I'll make it worth your while…"

Severus stiffened, barely breathing, until he relaxed when Harry blew gently, warm breath ghosting over the side of his face. Harry's smile was soft when he watched the black eyes glance his way, startled. Neither of them have had gentle touches and softly spoken words growing up and it was something Harry was determined to change, now that he could.

Harry held still after that, not taking it any further until Severus sighed, shoulders loosening from the stiff posture that he was in. Severus turned his head, their faces mere centimetres apart and Harry didn't dare breathe, letting Severus take charge. This was all new for him, as well, and they had already talked about boundaries and what was okay or not.

Harry's eyes slipped closed, breath leaving him in a  _ whoosh _ when Severus closed the gap between them and kissed him, gentle and uncertain. 

Harry was close enough to smell the lavender that Severus had used in his latest Potion brewing and his heart went into overtime, pounding in his chest wildly.

Harry groaned, his brain cut off, not caring about the different smells. Severus licked his lips, soft but sure of his welcome and Harry readily parted his own to deepen the kiss.

He leant further into the warmth, Severus's arms winding around him instinctively and clutching him closer. He would never get tired of this. Harry moved so his forehead fell onto Severus's shoulder, panting softly.

The deep voice sent shivers down his spine and Severus held him tighter. 

"Give me time," Harry was glad to hear how breathy his tone was, sure that his own wouldn't be much better. "Let me think on it."

Harry could only nod and nuzzle deeper into Severus's throat. He could feel the raised scar tissue under his lips and he didn't fight the urge to lick.

Severus's quiet chuckle and a hand threading through his hair was his reward and warmth suffused his chest. He was so lucky to have this. 

Did Severus know that? Could he see how much Harry loved him? How even a glare, that once frightened him as a child, now as an adult brought a smile to his own face? How terrified he is that one day Severus would see how much more he deserves, that he didn't need Harry in his life? 

Severus deserved so much more than he could give and yet, Harry was selfish. He couldn't give up the other man, needed the snarling and the snapping and the scowls and glares like he needed air to breathe. His thoughts swirled with Severus. He wanted to be the one to make the surly and grumpy man smile. He wanted to be the one to give him presents of potions ingredients or new books, just because he could!

He placed a soft kiss on the soft underside of Severus's chin, pale and unmarred by the snake's bite. 

"Are you actually really busy today?" Harry mumbled into the flesh under his lips.

A few moments passed and Harry fought not to fidget in the silence. Severus finally responded and Harry almost cheered knowing he had won. "Why, what did the brat Savior have in mind?" 

The patting of his head never wavered and Harry hummed.

"'m not a brat anymore. I'm 23." Harry inched closer, practically in Severus's lap. Just a few more wiggles. "An adult even."

"Still just a brat." Severus, exasperated, pulled him onto his lap and Harry melted, arms going round Severus's neck and angling his head up to look at the frown lines and dark, unreadable eyes. Severus lowered his head, lips meeting and forming words, ghosting through him and bringing a tremble to his limbs. "My brat."

Harry squeezed Severus in a quick hug. "We could take a bath? I want to pamper you, to show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you."

Harry's voice became lower, softer. "Make you tremble beneath me." He teased the tips of his fingers, gentle and light, against Severus' flushed cheeks. "My hands, slick and warm as they massage you."

Harry undid the top buttons of Severus's robe easily enough, his mouth following the grazing trail of his fingers. 

A shaking hand pushed his head harder into the thin chest, a shuddering groan escaped chapped lips when Harry mouthed at a nipple, biting down and rolling it between tongue and teeth. 

Harry kissed his way to the other, hands unbuttoning, never stopping, as he did so. "I believe I could be persuaded to give up what little free time I possess." This close to Severus's chest and Harry could hear the soft gasping wheezes as his breath caught in overworked lungs.

"Mhm." Harry glanced up from his lowered position, catching the wide dilated eyes looking down at him and he flashed Severus a smile. He quickly pecked a closed mouth kiss on thin lips and clambered off of Severus's lap.

Harry could find the way to the bathroom with his eyes closed, so he wasn't worried when Severus flipped him around and roughly kissed him. He trusted Severus to guide him so he wouldn't walk him into any stray furniture as they tore off each other's clothes.

The bathroom was rounded with cobblestone that Harry guessed was charmed to stay warm beneath his feet. It was such a drastic change from Muggle living, with the ceramic tiles in his own loft, that Harry couldn't help but be amazed each time.

The bathtub seemed to be made from the same heated stone as it sloped gently into the floor forming a large basin. Ivy clung to the walls while the ends of the vines drifted lazily on top of the water's surface. Warm steam permeated the room and soft wafts of it curled off the water. It was beautiful and Harry could so see himself floating in this bath all day, letting the natural scents slowly tickle his senses as he relaxed and unwound.

Ready to dive right in, Harry turned around to see Severus drop some teal liquid into the water. Soon the room smelt of the ocean and Harry closed his eyes, imagining the warmed stone to be sun-kissed sand instead. 

He was enveloped in strong arms and Harry could feel Severus's lips turn up into a small smile through the kiss against his collarbone.

Harry caressed his hands up Severus's bony spine, sliding into the dark hair and scratched gently at the scalp. His fingers tightened around the strands and he pulled softly so Severus would look at him. Harry was glad to see the amusement he found rather than the more commonplace annoyance. He raised his head and murmured against Severus's lips. "C'mon, I said I wanted to pamper you. So get that fine arse into the tub."

Harry shivered at the growl he received. He dutifully followed into the bath and made sure to plop himself into Severus's lap before he could even think to object.

With a tub so huge, Harry could see the irony in practically smushing himself against the man, but the sharp elbow digging into his side was worth all the trouble if he was just allowed to keep being right where he was.

"Must you deem my lap your sitting perch?" Severus snapped, but the way his arms tightened around him belied his words.

His chest filled with enough warmth that it seemed to match the water. He wiggled, brushing against Severus's dick. Severus hissed and gripped his waist with slippery fingers. 

"I did not realize teasing was a part of your offer, shall I return the favour?" The words were spoken against his ear and Harry swallowed, shaking his head. This was for Severus, not him.

He stretched, reaching behind Severus, whose back was to the stone ledge, and pulled three bottles closer to them.

Harry squeezed a bit of body soap into his hand and rubbed it to form bubbles, a floral cherry scent mixed with the ocean and they sighed deeper into the water.

His eyes roved over the pale flesh, raised white lines littered and dotted in stark contrast, evidence of a hard life. Harry kissed the one that zigzagged across Severus's ribcage. It was also proof that he was alive, that he was still here to growl at him. His hands, covered in suds, followed as he rubbed and massaged.

Harry licked his left nipple, blowing on it and watching as it pebbled under his ministrations. His right hand, warmed from water and soap, rubbed soothing circles around the other. 

Severus arched up, following the heat of his mouth, apparently forgetting the grip he had around Harry's waist until Harry circled his hips. Severus groaned deep and loud against the quiet whisper of the water hitting stone.

"You're beautiful like this." Harry's tone was low, breathless.

"Do not lie-," Severus hissed, his words cutting off on a harsh intake of breath when Harry's hand delved under the water, grasping him, soap-slicked. "-to me."

"I would not lie to you about something like this." Harry felt the small tremors in the skinny thighs underneath him before he moved his hand away from the throbbing flesh to run his hand down them instead, loving the feel of the coarse hair against his palm. "No matter what you may believe."

Severus bucked up trying to get his hand back on him, but Harry had other plans. He moved himself off of Severus to sit in front of him and swept his hands past thighs and calves.

"What do you-," Harry brought one of Severus's feet to rest on his thigh and straightened the other so it was level with the water. His hand cupped the heel of his foot and his thumb put pressure on the arch.

Harry watched the play of Severus's muscles tense and jump at the massage. He was shocked when he heard a stifled, cut off, bark of a laugh and he smirked. It was always good to know that his lover was ticklish.

"Do not dare think what you are thinking!" Severus snapped, flexing his toes and flicking water at his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry pressed his lips to the ankle and let it fall gently back into the water and grabbed for the other, repeating his previous actions.

Harry raised up to kiss Severus, his hands rubbing and wandering down to his lower back. When he pulled back Harry could see a pretty flush forming on Severus's sallow cheeks. He didn't know if it was from his actions or the heated steam or both, but he didn't necessarily care. 

A spark shot through him, lighting him up from the inside at seeing Severus, hair wet and disheveled, panting and red. 

Harry licked his lips and bent down to kiss him again, moving back to his natural spot on Severus's lap and Severus crushed them closer together. Their cocks were flush against each other and Harry ground down once and then determinedly scooted back.

Severus let out an annoyed growl and Harry bit at his bottom lip. 

"This better not be-," Harry surged forward kissing and nibbling at the strong jaw, trailing little kitten nips up to his ear. His hand dived back down under the water, playfully kneading and grasping at Severus. 

"One of these times, you will let me finish a sentence, won't you?" Severus ground out, his dick jumping and filling further at Harry's strokes.

With his other hand, Harry reached down, rubbing Severus's inner thigh, and worked upwards to cup at his balls. They tightened in his hand and Harry rolled them between deft fingers. 

Harry shivered and his skin seemed to tingle at the moans he was wringing from Severus. Seeing the way Severus's hips bucked upwards, not wanting to lose the contact drove him crazy. 

"Harry…" Severus's thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm, more chaotic and Harry quickened his pace, thumb sliding over the head and rubbing around the slit there. 

Severus's dick was hot and heavy in his hand, thick in its girth, and he couldn't wait to have it inside him. 

Severus was shaking, fine tremors that wracked his body. Harry leant over Severus and licked across his lips, diving in when they opened on a choked gasp. With a final twist of his hand, Harry felt it when Severus came, cock pulsing and twitching. The thick ropey strands of white staining his hand and the cooling water surrounding them. 

He lifted the hand to his mouth, tasting Severus, trembling when the black eyes darkened impossibly further.

Severus was panting, hand brought up to cover his mouth as if that would stop Harry from hearing his moans. It was a heady feeling to bring someone as powerful as Severus to a quivering mess, pleasure spiking through their bones. 

A bright flash of heat coiled through his stomach and groin, and he couldn't quite catch his breath as he tensed, gasping out harshly when it passed.

"Did you just-" Severus's dark eyes were startled with astonishment as they flicked to the water surrounding them. 

"I told you," Harry gasped out, not at all embarrassed for coming untouched, "-you were beautiful."

The soft sounds of bubbling water and breathing filled his ears and he couldn't help but sink into Severus's arms, elated that he was allowed. His eyes caught a glimpse of the shampoo and he almost groaned at the thought of moving, before an idea flickered through his mind and he scrambled for the soaps after all.

A grunt came from underneath him, but Harry was too excited at being able to wash Severus's hair. He sat backwards so he was facing Severus and got a lazily raised eyebrow in return. 

"I'm not through with you yet." Harry lathered the soap and sunk his fingers into the wet strands. The inky black hair clung to his fingers as he worked at massaging it in. 

Soap bubbles poofed and drifted lazily away as he worked. Scritching and drawing his fingers over the scalp. Rubbing his head always felt good for him, so he hoped it felt the same for Severus.

He gathered the loose strands and clasped them back as if they were in a ponytail. He smiled at how it transformed Severus's face. He was still frown-y and his dark eyes were intense, but it seemed to give off a lighter, younger feeling.

"You should wear your hair up sometimes," Harry looked up into the eyes that stared at him like he was crazy. "It might help with brewing. And I get some eye candy." Harry leered, overexaggerated and playful and Severus's lips quirked up. 

"I will think about it. Though if I do, what will I get in return?" Harry kissed Severus then, tongue exploring and teeth biting at swollen lips.

Severus's words were murmured, low and seemed to reverberate around him. "I hear your offer, but might I raise you…"

Harry felt hands grope his arse, squeezing the tense muscle and he moaned into another kiss, bucking wildly, needing and not knowing if he should ground down into the wandering hands or forwards to have friction against his dick.

He tried to calm his racing heartbeat, but his words still came out much too fast, too raspy.

"I think that can be arranged."

Severus huffed, hands falling loose and Harry was surprised to see that he could sink even deeper into the water. 

Harry laughed and took that as his cue to finish washing his hair. 

"I bet you would have known not to ' _ Accio'  _ a crocodile." Harry said, figuring now was the time to get away with rambling about his day. 

"Hmm." Severus groaned and sank even deeper still. His eyes fluttering shut under Harry's touches.

"And then Ron decided it was a smart idea to throw ' _ Incendio _ ' at it. That totally just made it even angrier. Apparently, magical crocodiles are impervious to fire." 

"That's nice…" The drowsy words brought a smile to his face. He didn't know if the soft-spoken words were in regards to Ron's plan or him massaging behind Severus's ears, but he would take it anyway.

The thin strands slid through his fingers as he rinsed the soap out. "You should let me braid your hair tonight."

"Hm." Severus hummed and Harry took that to mean his agreement. Even if it did look like he was practically asleep in the tub and probably didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"C'mon. Up ya get." The water was still warm and steam clung to their skin as Harry chivvied Severus out and into a soft robe.

Harry found his glasses laid gently on the shelf beside the robe rack and hastily pushed them on. The lenses were clear and dry, not a speck of condensation to be found. He would never get used to magic! It was all just so amazing, even after all these years! There was still so much to learn, even after leaving Hogwarts.

Severus didn't put up much of a fight as Harry led them to the couch and pushed the older man to sit sideways facing the armrest. Though he did throw an annoyed look that turned haughty when Harry summoned a hairbrush.

"Do you really expect me to just sit here in a robe while you play  _ Barbie _ ?" The sneer was not as potent with the way his eyes kept closing for longer with each blink.

Harry gently ran the brush through the soft black hair. "You said I could." 

"I do not recall such a thing." The brush slid through the tiny baby curls around his ears and Harry's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Was he the only one who knew Severus had little natural twirls in his hair? He certainly hoped so.

"Mhm. You must've been occupied." Harry knew his tone came out cheeky, but he couldn't help himself.

The brushing was rhythmic, slow and steady. Severus's hair was surprisingly tangle-free after the bath and he pushed it over to one side to lay a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. He could feel Severus shiver from where they were touching and he slid his hand down his shoulder, sliding the robe, half-off, with it. His lips followed the movement, peppering small kisses on the stretch-marked skin that was revealed.

Severus gave a sigh that what he probably thought was grudging or put upon, but only came out relaxed. Harry leant closer to place a kiss on the thin cheek nearest him and was surprised when Severus turned and met him. Their kiss was lopsided, not quite mouth to mouth, and Harry laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb this peaceful mood.

Severus broke off the kiss, the start of a fond smile appearing before he turned back around and pushed back, letting more of his comforting weight fall on Harry.

With the weight on his chest it was a bit harder to brush, but actually easier to braid and Harry parted the long dark hair with excitement. 

He didn't know too many braids. What with Hermione being the only girl with really long hair that he hung around, but back when he was bored at his Muggle flat, he had come across tutorials on different hairstyles that his friend would graciously allow use of her head as practice. He wasn't too good at the Internet, it being way too advanced to learn all at once, but he could at least use the 'Googles'.

Well, that and order food delivery.

Hermione was pleased that he wasn't dependent on House Elves, and Kreacher was actually enjoying himself at Hogwarts. Apparently, he and Mrs. Norris got along brilliantly. It was a terrifying thought.

He tried to recall the few braids that Hermione had deemed him competent and got to work. Maybe the fishtail braid? But Hermione had said his looked dead, whatever that meant. She probably just didn't like it lopsided, even though later in the week he had seen her braid only one side of her hair. Girls were weird.

Okay, so maybe just a basic three-strand braid. That is simple enough that Severus probably wouldn't hate on sight. That decided, Harry pulled the three stands and started weaving, one strand over the other and under alternatively. 

It was getting harder to braid and he almost twisted the section of hair the wrong way when Severus started to slouch further into him. Harry paused in the braiding and pressed his forehead into the back of the dark head to laugh quietly to himself. He moved the almost finished braid to the other side and laid his chin on the shoulder in front of him to nuzzle near his neck. 

After he figured his cuddle break was long enough, he got back to it. It was almost done and he couldn't wait to see Severus's face when the braid was finished and in a ponytail. It was probably his best braid yet, if he didn't say so himself!

"When you move in, you better not bring your pet crocodile with you." Severus mumbled after minutes of just quiet breathing. Harry startled, having thought the man had fallen asleep against him. "One salivating beast around here is enough."

Harry snorted at the comment and answered offhandedly. "He's not a pet. I'm just watching Dundee in my flat until he can be moved to a secure location." Harry froze in the middle of tying off the braid before he could ruin all his hard work.

"Wait, are you saying I can move in?" Harry asked, green eyes going wide, feeling his jaw drop open a little in shock.

There were only little breathy snores in reply and Harry swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth. 

" _ Severus _ ?"

"If you must," was the quiet reply, and Harry's face broke out into a sunny smile. He pulled Severus's head back onto his own shoulder and proceeded to snog the man silly. He couldn't help it! He was feeling so excited and happy and now he really has to replace this couch because he totally  _ knew  _ he was going to be staying here more often.

Harry pulled them down, Severus turning so they were facing each other. The weight pushed him further into the couch and Harry was suddenly surrounded by the dark, Severus his only focal point. He reached around and fingered the braid, loose and not yet in the ponytail, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Now he had other things on his mind. Like Severus's small smile that pulled his lips upwards or where the wandering hands fondled and made him groan deep into the kiss that took his breath away.

"Severus, love you so much," Harry gasped, seeing the small smile stretch into something even more beautiful.

"I love you too, Harry." The pounding in his heart was nothing compared to those words and Harry choked on the feelings he had for the man above him. 

So much had changed since the antagonistic relationship they had shared when he was still in school. They had both grown, even if Severus was still surly and he himself still lived to be annoying. And yet, he couldn't see himself anywhere else but in Severus's arms and sharing his space.

Harry surged upwards, knowing he would be accepted and welcomed into Severus's home regardless of words spoken. 

And yes, Harry was happy to admit that he did in fact have an exotic pet. Dundee the crocodile was accepted as well, having his own designated playpen where he couldn't bite any more limbs, even if he was just as pissy as Severus.


End file.
